


Sacrifice

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's lament over Padmé after she tells him she's pregnant with Anakin's children....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written in his P.o.V. Runs through Episode III and to Episode IV.  
> Disclaimer: Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

My heart ached when those words left your mouth. I suppose I should have known something was happening between you and Anakin. But it hurts me even more that you're in pain and have to raise your children without their father. Believe me Padmé, if I could save Anakin, to spare the tears in your eyes, I would have. But I couldn't save him and part of me, sadly, is happy he's gone.

I know it's wrong to have these feelings for you, but knowing you were his wife, that you gave yourself to him and now you're paying for your mistake. It isn't right. Sometimes I'd wander what your life would have been like, yours and mine, if you'd look into my eyes and see the love I feel so deeply for you. But when you look in my eyes, I know all you see is just a reflection. You don't see the pain and heartache, but it's there. Believe me, its there.

I can never tell you I love you because I know he'll always be in your heart...I have to let you go and let you decide for yourself if you want to return my love.

You came to me for help, because you didn't have anyone else to turn to. I felt your fear and your cold eyes as you told me everything about your 'life', your other life. I thought I knew you, I thought I knew what you were about but I was wrong.

You know what I have to do to save your children, but yet you look the other way. You don't want them to be separated; you don't want to lose them as you lost Anakin. If it were my choice, you wouldn't have to lose both your children but I promised you, Padmé, I promised you no matter what will happen, I will watch over them.

Years have passed since that day you came to me and I'm still watching your children, as I had promised. Every time I look at Leia, I can see through her eyes, your angelic face. I know you died on Alderaan when the Empire destroyed it, I heard your voice amongst the millions that had perished but I know it was you.

It won't be long my love until we are reunited and I can finally tell you everything I'd been keeping secret in my heart for so many years. I don't know if you'll accept my love but if you don't, I know you'll welcome me with open arms. Over the years, the image of your face slowly vanished from my mind. It worried me at first because I didn't want to forget you; I needed to believe you were waiting for me up there.

This mission, I know it to be my last; my final act. Luke and Leia have found each other, something you'd wished forever since they were separated.

...I can hear your voice calling me and I know it's my time. I raised my lightsaber, closing my eyes, at peace with the thought I'm going to see you again. Luke gasped, ignoring the chaos around him as my former Apprentice's red blade cut through my cloak.

I can see your face more clearly now, smiling and welcoming me with open arms. I'm home where I belong, in your arms.

The End


End file.
